Long Day
by BeckyShirley94
Summary: House finds out that some puzzles aren't easy to solve PPTH has an interesting visitor.
1. Chapter 1

House knew today was going to be bad from the moment he got out of bed. The pain was worse and his Vicodin wasn't even taking the edge off. He stumbled into his closet and threw on the closest t-shirt he could grab, he didn't even bother changing pants, he had passed out in his jeans from the day before. "Dammit," he said aloud after realizing he would have to ride his bike to work in the pouring rain….

"Good Morning Dr. House," said Cuddy in her new "formal" tone. Ever since they had broken up Lisa Cuddy had been acting strange.

"Morning Cuddy, don't you think your ass is looking a little big in that skirt? Trying to swing a few votes at the board meeting today?"

"Hou-."

"If you need me I'll be somewhere you can't find me," House said to a stunned Cuddy as he stepped out of the elevator. He knew comments like that got to her, but today he wanted someone to hurt just like he was, he knew his pain was deeper than just his leg. He had felt empty ever since she had called it quits last week. Every night was spent the same: passing out in front of the tv and waking up hours later to stumble to his bed, alone. He wasn't the type of person to rely on someone; he prided himself on being independent, especially since his leg surgery. There was just something about Lisa Cuddy that got to him. He truly loved her, plus her nice ass didn't hurt things either. He was used to having one night stands with countless strippers, but she was different and he knew he needed her. He was just ready to sit in his office and try to get some sleep, if only to forget about things for a while.

"Where the hell have you been House?" said Foreman in his usual demanding tone, "It's nearly 10:30."

"Since when are you my babysitter? Shouldn't you be breaking into cars or something?" God, he really got pissed when Foreman acted all alpha male, he wasn't in charge, no matter how badly he wanted to be.

"Anyways, can we actually try and look at cases today?" Cameron cut in. House was still surprised when he looked at her and her new blonde hair. He actually preferred the brown better, and he made sure and let her know every chance he got.

"Apparently the blonde IS going to your brain. You know it's Friday and we don't take cases when we have a weekend coming up," replied House.

"Seriously Cameron, I don't want you to be all stressed for our getaway this weekend." Chase knew House was not in the mood and he didn't was Cameron pissing him off more.

"Code Red, please lock all doors. Move Away from all doors and windows. Code Red." Blared the intercom.

"What the hell?" mumbled House. He knew things were about to get interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

"That's it, keep moving," demanded the man behind the mask. House was never one to take direction well, but he knew his life and the ones around him depended on his ability to do so. A lot had taken place in the last five minutes and House had been unable to fully wrap his mind around what had taken place. After the loudspeaker had alerted the hospital of a code red, it had been a flurry of activity.

"Shit!" mumbled Chase in his Australian accent.

"Do you think it's just a drill, House?" asked Cameron as she ran over to their conference room and locked the door. _Not that it would do much good she thought. The doors were made of glass._

"Either way, we won't be taking any cases today." Replied House who had regained his composure after the recent shock. Just as he was heading over to switch on the tv and catch up on his soaps for the day he heard the horrible sound of glass shattering. He turned just in time to see Foreman dive under the table and avoid the bullet that bounced off the chair he was previously sitting in.

The cold barrel of a pistol being pressed against his chest brought House out of his flashback and back to reality.

"I'm going, I'm going," he mumbled. Walking forward was hard enough, but with his leg, backwards was near impossible. He could hear Cameron and Chase behind him trying to comfort each other. In that moment he then remembered Cuddy and hoped that she had somehow managed to escape the hospital. Although, he knew she would never leave with so many of her friends, patients, and coworkers in danger. That's one quality he loved about her, as stubborn as he was, he loved how she wouldn't back down if she truly believed she was right.

"So what brings you these parts?" sneered House in a fake southern drawl.

"Shut up and walk, I've used this once and I'm not afraid to again, and this time I won't miss," the masked man said, indicating to his gun. "I have a few concerns about the way you have been treating a few of your previous patients and although I have voiced my concern with the Dean of this fine hospital, I have seen no changes, therefore I have decided to take matters into my own hands. So I thought you and I could make a little trip down her office and see if some changes can be made."

As soon as House heard those last few words he knew he would die before he let this man get in the same room as Cuddy. He would be damned if he let her pay for his mistakes.


End file.
